Trust Issues
by mel121
Summary: Bella and Alice are nomad vampires travel together until Alice started having visions of the Cullen family, read how they meet the Cullen’s, what Adventures they entail along the way, who has trust issues.
1. Summary Trust Issues

Summary for Trust Issue

Bella and Alice are nomad vampires who travel together, until Alice started having visions of the Cullen family, read how they meet the Cullen's, what Adventures they entail along the way, who has trust issues. Will they find themselves along the way, how do the Cullen's take to them, can Bella and Alice start a new life in Forks.

Bella and Alice are like sisters  
Edward  
Rosalie-Emmet  
Jasper  
Goes under the pretence of Siblings Human cover.

Esme and Carlisle parents.

**I hope you enjoy this story I know I really enjoyed writing it**


	2. Chapter 1

Trust issues

Trust issues- Chapter1

I had been travelling with Alice for quite sometime now we did settle for a while but with Alice visions of the future we always seemed to be on the move, I didn't mind that I was not much of a Settle down person. I had have known Alice for 155 years I found her when she was going through her change, she was in the wood behind a hospital, she didn't seem to harmed just changing, I decided to take her in and from their she became my much loved sister.

Alice doesn't remember anything from her human life, I could tell it really upset her at first but after a while she began to accept she may never know.  
A few days after the change she started to have blackouts my first thought was something went wrong during her transformation but soon discovered that it was her gift. The gift of sight, Alice can see the future. I was sceptical at first as to how reliable it was but as time went by she started to get more visions and they became very true, we have both come to rely on them probably a little to much that's how we found the Cullen's.

"Bella" I turned around to see Alice staring at me with disapproving eyes.

"What Alice what wrong", I said oh god what now I thought

"Bella look at your outfit its all messed up." She said almost having an aneurism.

I hadn't realised until I looked down at myself I had ripped my jeans across the leg and my left foot had a shoe missing, we are about four miles out from Alaska in the mountains, its beautiful out here there is snow on the mountain tops and no civilization for miles out.

There is a small stream up ahead with the steady sound of running water, it's a really peaceful day. We are catching up with some of the wildlife out here I guess I got a little carried away.  
Alice is a well how can I put it, a fashion freak yep that's the right word, she loves shopping it's a way of calming herself down a way of life for her, she can't go a day without it, so when I go ahead and mess an outfit up well lets just say world war three erupts.

"Bella you only brought that yesterday, come on you will have to wear something else. What would you do without me, you would be a fashion disaster" Alice said while coming out from behind a thick Forrest tree.

I had been alone most of my life until I met Alice, I had never found a mate, I had partners for a while of course but never really anyone I could say I truly loved. I was content being a nomad vampire I could do what I wanted go were I wanted. I enjoyed travelling, I have always been a vegetarian or animal drinker.  
I started calling it vegetarian ever since Alice mentioned the Cullen's, apparently that's what they call themself's.

I'm not saying I haven't slipped up, I have a few times when I was first changed, and those times were hard for me the guilt of what I had done was overpowering, all I wanted to do was to end my miserable existents, but I have come to realise that I have done a lot of good things, In which I hope has helped to making up for what I did back then, it took a while but I have come to accept what I am and to make the best of it.

Then when I found Alice life changed, I cared about her, took her in and helped her learn the vegetarian way of life and she has never slipped up she came close a few times, but never did I let her.

"Bella are you ready to go we have to be there by noon" Alice came up to me I had just changed into a simple outfit blue jeans and a purple blouse, it was a pretty blouse one of my favourites. Alice never liked me wearing an outfit more then once but I told her to back of were it comes to this blouse, I have picked it myself and loved it. Alice huffed and looked at me up and down.

"Your wearing that blouse again do you ever ware anything else" she scolded

"Yes Alice I'm wearing this blouse again it's my favourite you no what I said if you tried anything with it." I smiled sweetly while Alice just glared at me, I told the little pixie I would burn her wardrobe if she touched it well her bag, as we were travelling but even so.  
I said pixie because that's the nick name I gave her, Alice is well small tiny she 5"2 with black spiky short hair, she has a very small frame, and looks like a cute pixie, when you first meet her she looks very venerable due to her size, or lack of, but looks can be devising and in Alice's case they are, she is very agile when fighting she dances around you when in a fight and is very hard pin down. We often practise together I have taught her many moves since we been together and she can certainly hold her own.

"Come on Bella"

"Alice I'm coming god you can be so persistent at times but I love you for it" I said while giving her a hug. We are currently on our way to a small town of Forks Washington DC apparently by Alice's vision this is were the Cullen's are living at the moment.

Alice has told me as much as she known's about the Cullen's through her visions and it seems they hold a permanent residents in forks and have been there for a few years. I have never heard of vampires staying in an area for more then a few months, so I was quite interested on how these Cullen's lived among humans without them become suspicious, the longest time I had spent in a place for was 3 months at that was in England, I liked it there it was a good climate always cloudy, I found a small cottage out in the woods, but I had to move on there wasn't that much wildlife, one can only live on deer for so long.

Alice was so exited about meeting the Cullen's, she has been having the visions about them for over three months now so here we were running through Alaska, we are about a two hour run away from them heading towards Forks,.

I trust Alice with her visions they have never let us down before. I've told her to be careful with what she says when we meet them but she doesn't seem to think its going to be a problem, she's convinced herself that they will welcome us with open arms. I on the other hand are a little bit more guarded then Alice and I have good reason to be, I have seen and experienced a lot in my time, and learnt not to trust anyone straight away.

Our kind can be very power hungry which has been a problem for me, I have what you could call multiple gifts some vampire are born with gifts and some aren't, I have been born with gifts it can be a blessing and it can be a curse.

When I first woke up I didn't know what was happening to me. My creator was a man called Michael Samson he looked after me for the first year teaching me all I needed to know to survive, but he wasn't a vegetarian so I eventually pulled away from him but it wasn't easy as my powers started to come in the first year, and Michael wanted to keep me himself.

**(Flash Back)**

We were staying in an old run down barn on the outskirts of a small village some were in Utah that's all I knew.  
I had not long been changed and was very new to the whole vampire ways, but I knew one thing I didn't want to hunt humans the thought of it repulsed me. When I first woke up Michael took me out to hunt I had the burning in my thought but it didn't seem bad enough to take another human life I just couldn't do it, Michael said it was normal to feel the guilt for a while but it was natural for us, its our only source of food, we needed it to keep us strong.

I starved myself for a week the hunger just kept building until I finally snapped and drunk from my first human, I didn't realise what I had done until it was too late I just let myself be taken over by instinct. I felt horrible the guilt of what I had done was eating away at me, I didn't even thing about trying feeding of animals until I saw a deer in the woods a couple of days after, It was bleeding from an attack it had received earlier that day, the blood seemed to smell more appetising then the humans so I tried it, and to my amazement it tasted good, the guilt was still there but not as bad as taking a human.

"Bella come on I'm getting thirsty I want us to feed before we move on" Michael said

"I told you Michael, I am not feeding of humans I will feed when we make it to the forest" Michael looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"You can't be series you keep this up and you will become week, you can not deprive yourself of what you really need Isabella" he said.

You don't know that, I have been following this diet for two weeks now, I feel fine just because you're ok with killing innocent people doesn't mean that I am."

Michael looked at me with anger in his eyes. "I'm not going to be carrying you around when you can not stand any more because you are too week, this is pointless just come with me now and feed, if it makes you feel any less guilty I'll kill them for you, all you have to do is drink"

"NO" I said with as much force as I could.  
Michel stalked towards me grabbing my arms I still had the strength of a new born but Michael was a skilled fighter, I dare go up against him, I didn't know what happened next but Michael was suddenly pined up against the tree pain evident in his eyes, looking at me incredulous, my temper started to come down and so did Michael. I realised from that moment that I had the power of a telephath.

**(End Flash Back)**

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice's exited squealing, we were getting close to forks, the landscape was starting to look very green now as we headed through a small meadow. I was beginning to get nervous so I decided to remind Alice of what we had talked about earlier.

**(Flash back)**

We where in the forest just outside the borders of Texas. We had been staying here for a few weeks and I was starting to get a bit board of the surroundings, Alice had worked out were the Cullen's were staying, and we were about to head off in search for them

"Alice we need to careful I know you think there going to just let us into there home, but we don't want to let them know to much about us too soon we have to be on our guard" I said to her.

"Bella I wouldn't move us there if I knew they were going to be dangerous, trust me its going to be fine we have to be open and honest with them Carlisle and Esme they will become like parent to us and Jasper Rosalie Edward and Emmet are going to be out siblings, I have seen it." She said confidently

"Alice I do trust you, you know that I just don't trust other's of our kind, I have learned the hard way to always be on guard you have to understand were I'm coming from here." I said exasperated

She looked at me with sad eyes, she known's my past and the powers, I have and the fact that were ever I go people want to keep me like a prized possession. There either scared of me or possessive, Alice gift is very rare in it's self, and with both of us together is a force to be reckoned with.

Alice has seen it over the years we spent together, we came across a colony of three vampires not so long ago James, Victoria and Laurent as soon as they learned what I could do they were wary of me but became possessive over time. Wanting to keep me and use me to take over the voturi the government of out kind, and to one day rule over the vampire world. Of course after that we both made hasty exit's but not with out putting up a fight first, I thing that's when Alice first realised how dangerous it was for me. And for her, Alice has never seen me like that and has loved me for who I am.

"Alice I just don't want you to tell them anything about out gifts maybe after a while but not at first lets just access the situation and go from there, please Alice you know what happened last time and I don't want us to be put you through that again"

Alice came up to me giving me a warm hug, well as warm as it can be for us vamps.

"Bella I understand and we can keep your gifts a secret but there going to want to know how we found them, and believe me when I say there different from Victoria, James and Laurent they are like us, please just try to be open minded you don't have to tell them much just a bit" she said giving me the puppy dog eyes oh god I'm done for.

"Fine but what about Edward he reads minds after all isn't he going to get a little suspicious when he can read ours"

That's another of my powers, I'm a shield, I can expand the shield to envelope other people or just me, I can also send message's through my thoughts and receive them but I can't read other people's thoughts and send message's back unless my shield is around that person.  
The shield also keeps out unwanted mind powers and I always keep my shield around both me and Alice we often have conversations with each other using out minds it's a quicker way of communicating and it help if were separated. I am so in tuned to Alice I can put my shield around her from miles away.

I came out of my thoughts as Alice said. "He might think it's a little suspicious so you might want to tell him you're a shield and you're protecting both of our minds" she checked the future "Yep that will work" she smiled at me.

"Fine just watch what you say for a while ok Alice" I added

"Yes Bella" she said sweetly. I knew her far to well to know she can't hold her tongue, when Alice gets exited about something there no stopping her.

**(End Flash Back)**

"A colony this large is not heard off I'm very surprised the volturi haven't broken there numbers up by now."

I knew off the volturi, sure I did but kept my distance, I met Aro many years ago. He comes to seek me out every couple of years, asking for me to join along with Alice but we both say no and he seem to accept it, he doesn't know about all my powers which I'm grateful, if he did I'm sure I wouldn't have a choice, my shield stops seekers from finding out my gifts. I'm sure Aro suspects but he's not sure.

**(Flash Back)**

"Ah Isabella, Alice its so nice to see you again its been far to long how have you both been my dears" Aro said,  
we were standing in a field, Alice had anticipated his arrival, it happened every year I really do not understand why he doesn't give up our answer, is always the same very persistent that one, I am older then him something Aro doesn't like he always assumed he was the oldest and wised vampire around.

"Hello Aro it's very nice to see you again what brings you to this part of the world." Although I already know why he was here. We were staying in Brazil at the time just for a few months, when Alice got her vision of the guard coming along with Aro.  
Alice always gets a bit worried about seeing him but it doesn't bother me, I have known him for many years were on friendly terms but I never allow myself to get very close to them.

"Well we were just passing through," he said nonchalantly, "tell me Isabella have you had any more thoughts on joining me and my coven in Italy, we would love you to come and visit to see the city for your self it is a wonderful place my friend." He said giving me that cheesy smile.

Aro is never just passing by.

"Ah it's an attempting offer Aro but I'm afraid, I'm going to have to pass not really my thing, but thank you for asking me." I said kindly. He looked to be debating something but settled on "oh well that's a shame maybe next time," turning to Alice with a smile.

"And how about you sweet Alice would you like to join, accompany me volturi you would be a great asset to the guard."

I looked over to Alice her eyes wide and slightly fearful she said "No thank you Aro thought I appreciate the offer."

Aro turned towards me looking damn right trodden, really does that man ever learn. How many times do you have to say no.

"Oh well better luck next time I suppose" or maybe not I thought "we won't be keeping you any longer I hope to see you again in a short time but for now farewell."

"I'm sure we will be, farewell to you to Aro goodbye" I said he turned to leave with the rest of his guard following behind.

**(End Flashback)**

"Oh Bella you just wait and see you will love them and if you feel uncomfortable I promise you we will leave ok"

I looked at her, she was really my sister I lover her very much.

"Ok Alice I love you"

She looked at me came over and gave me another hug. "I love you to Bella now come on better not keep them, waiting"  
"Alice they don't even know were coming"

She started laughing and we headed towards Forks I can't believe we where going to be staying in a place called Forks that alone made be laugh. A short while later we arrived at the sign "Welcome to Forks"

"Alice I thought you were joking when you said we were going to be living in a place called Forks" I laughed as she looked at me and started falling into a laughter of giggles herself.

We were going to meet four of them today the others were apparently by Alice's visions in school, I suppose that was to keep up the human crusade, we were meeting Carlisle the father, Esme the mother and the two siblings Jasper and Emmet, I was starting to feel really nervous.

We came out of the woods from the side of the house and what a house it was half of it was coved in glass from the front. The house is three stories with wood going around the bottom of the structure, it looked absolutely beautiful I loved it, of course Alice has seen it in her visions.  
I would had been able to see it too but Alice has found a way of blocking me from her vision by reciting many different language in her head it annoys me to know means.  
But the house looked really welcoming not a sort of house you would expect vampires to live in but we are in the 21 century so what can you expect.

We both looked at each other holding hand as we made toward the top step. I extended my hand, took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door. This was it there was no turning back, the door slowly opened and there stood a very handsome looking male vampire with blond hair, this must be Carlisle, he looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. Alice said the so called children looked around seventeen, she also said they like to be called family I should get used to that.

**Please review if you like were this is going I have more to come thank you for all the reviews on Finding Myself**


	3. Chapter 2

Trust Issues Chapter 2

Alice being Alice started bouncing on the tips of her toes, the Young man looked a bit taken aback when Alice came forward and hugged him, actually I was a bit taken back but shouldn't have been surprised. He soon recovered his shock face into a warm smile.  
"I'm sorry about Alice she gets a little exited meeting new people" I said to him he gave me a warm smile his face looked kind, trusting, oh god what am I saying, I can't trust him yet I hardly know him.

"Oh well hello and who might you be" he said in a very comforting manner. Alice stepped out of his embrace with a huge smile and said.

"My name is Alice Brandon and this is" before she could finish that sentence I interrupted and said.  
"My name Isabella Swan but please call me Bella" before I could say anything else a small woman came up behind him, she had mid length caramel hair with a very kind looking motherly face. She spoke softly and lovingly toward her husband.

"Carlisle who do we have here," she said speaking softly towards us.  
"Hello my name is Esme" she said while extending her hand out for us to shake Alice took her hand eagerly and embraced her into a warm hug, she laughed at Alice upfront attitude she looked nervously at me, I could only imagine what my own expression mirrored, I didn't shake her hand, A flash of rejection over come her eyes, as quickly as it came it was replaced with a warm smile. The older man Carlisle kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye but as I met his expression he gave me a warm and encouraging smile.

Carlisle spoke next. "Dear this is Alice and Bella, Alice Bella this is my wife Esme would you both like to come in"

Alice immediately jumped at the chance while I was still a little reserved, I thing Carlisle could pick up on my uneasiness but didn't say anything, instead he extended his arm leading towards what looked like the living room. I reluctantly followed them, keeping hold of Alice, I had my shield tightly wrapped around the both of us Alice sent me a message. "_Its ok Bella I have seen this and everything is_ going _to be ok, trust me with this they wont hurt us just try to relax a bit. I think they have picked up on your nerves_" I sent back a message "_ok_ _Alice I'm sorry I'm just worried there is so many of them I'll be ok in a bit just give me time I love you Alice_"

"_I love you to Bella_" Alice sent back through her thoughts. While our private conversation was going on we were now entering the living room were two other vampires standing in the corner of the room.

"These are my sons Jasper and Emmet" they both came forward Alice immediately hugged them both while I just stood there and nodded my head, they seemed to realise I wasn't so open with touching people like Alice, it's not that I minded touching people but another gift of mine was a lot like Aro, when I touched someone I can see all of there past up to the moment I'm standing with them. I can't see there future like Alice, its funny really she keeps an eye on the future while I keep an eye on the past. I can control it so I don't have to see into there past when touching someone but its hard when meeting new people, after I have touched that person and seen all of there past events, if I touch that person again I just get updates from what they have done since, I can fast forward and rewind and go over there past inch by inch, if I want to, its like a tape recording, sometimes a very long one.

But at the same time I respect people privacy and feel uncomfortable seeing without permission. This is how we found out a little of Alice's past, I managed to find her name Marry Alice Brandon her age she was 16 years old when she was changed but it was strange it was like a brick wall I couldn't cross so I didn't find much about her, she was overjoyed at the time that I knew her name and age but I always wished I could find out more for her, she was so desperate to know, we both always thought it would come back eventually but it never did. We searched for her past even when the internet came out but nothing ever came up, there was no birth certificate, nothing that ever told us she was alive.

The one named Jasper said "It's nice to meet both of you" he said in a very thick Sothern accent, he was looking intently at Alice if he could blush I think he would have. I looked at Alice, she had the same expression on her face, what's going on did she know this was going to happen.

Emmet turned towards me and said quite loudly "Nice to meet ya Bella aim Emmet" while waving his hand and bowing downwards I had to smile at that.

I suddenly felt a wave of calm coming over me I knew it was coming from Jasper that could get a little annoying, I hadn't realised how nervous I was until now, though I don't like people tampering with my emotions I know he was only trying to help but still he could have asked.

I looked up and made I contact with him, I looked over his body and saw all the cuts and bite marks over his body obviously from some kind of new born war probably from the south wars jugging by his accent. I wonder how old he is, I had quite a few myself but hid them well, my gift extends to making my skin appear flawless I can't change my appearance but I can hide marks on my body its all to do with my shield, at the same time when shielding Alice, I am also shielding imperfection in her skin as well although she hasn't got any. I on the other hand have lived through many wars and have many bite wounds and scars to account for them. If Jasper saw them now he would no doubt take a defence position, there's only so many vampire bites that can be blamed on self defence. I Feel like I've seen him before but can't pin point where.

I turned to look at Emmet next he's well huge for all intense purposes he has short brown curly hair and lots of muscle he isn't fat but big muscular, if he hadn't given me a big goofy grin showing his dimples on his face, I would have been quite intimidated by him at the beginning, he looks more like an overgrown teddy bear a kid in a mans body. He's quite loud when he speaks and seems the sort to say what he thinks.

Jasper on the other hand seemed quite reserved happy just to sit back and listen, I could see him every now and then testing the atmosphere ready to control any situation he could, his hair was a light brown, he is much thinner then Emmet, you can see his toned muscle through his T-shirt as he walks he is also very tall at least 6ft, and of course very good looking Alice had noticed, we all are good looking it's another advantage of being a vampire it help to reel in our prey.

Carlisle came into the room with his arms around Esme gesturing for us to sit down on the seats. I turned to look at Alice she gave me a big encouraging smile for me to sit down, why do we have to sit, were vampires for god sake we don't get tired, it must be to keep up the human pretence, I could see myself getting very board of this way of life already, I moved over towards a beige coloured seat and sat down I took this time to take in my surrounds.

We were in a fairly large room, a large plasma television is situated in the centre of the room up against the wall, there are several game stations hooked up to it, to the left of the television is a very impressive display of books, I love to read so I will be checking them out later if I get the chance, a small coffee table situated near the sofas and a large desk on the right side of the room, but the main item that caught my eye which seems to take a large portion of the centre of the room to the back of the sofas is a large piano, I was pleased at that as I love to play, I wonder who played in this house, I was brought out of my thought by Esme

"Bella do you play dear" she said noticing me looking to the piano

"Yes ma'm I do, although I have not played for quite sometime, it's a very nice looking piano, who plays in your family"

She looked at me with a warm smile "Edward my oldest plays he is very good, maybe you can play with him sometime I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

I nodded towards her and said "I would like that very much ma'm"

"Please call me Esme" she said with a smile.

"Esme" I repeated

Carlisle then started asking us some question, this is where my guards went up, I couldn't help it they seemed like a nice family if not a little strange in there ways. They are vegetarian like us but it is like they haven't quite accepted what they are.

"So what brings you to Forks" Carlisle asked

Alice was the one to answer as always "well we wanted to meet you, we have never met anyone who follows our way of life and would like to get to know you and become good friends"  
of course she didn't say_ we'll become your family_ that would just freak them out.

"Were are you staying" I heard Esme say bringing me out of my thoughts this time I answered.

"We will be staying at a hotel in Port Angeles" I said looking at her,  
"Well why don't you stay here with us we have plenty of room as you can see" I wasn't expecting that, they don't even know us and would welcome us so freely into there home, are they always so trusting of our kind.  
Alice looked to me and project her thoughts "_oh please Bella we are safe here just try it please please please ple" _I interrupted her before she could go any further.  
"That would be very kind of you Esme as long as it's no trouble we wouldn't want to impose."

"No trouble at all dear, we would love to have you both" Alice let out a little squeal of excitement while I just sat shaking my head at her with a small smile, well here we are staying with the largest coven I ever stayed with yep this will be interesting.

Esme turned to me noting that I was in charge of us both, I don't control Alice but she always asks me first for confirmation I am older then her she sees me as a sister but also as a roll model, I wonder if that will change into just a sister now Esme is here. I wouldn't mind some of the weight of me I love Alice but she could do with a more, older looking role model then myself.

Esme spoke to me "Our other two siblings Edward and Rosalie will be here in" Alice interrupted her"10 minutes" I turned to look at her shocked, why can't she keep quite, she turned and mirrored my expression her thoughts "_whoops"._

It was Carlisle who spoke next his interest peaked, this is what I was afraid of, they hadn't asked the vital question that I was sure they would ask how did you find out about us.

"Alice how do you know there be back in 10 minutes" Alice looked over to me for confirmation and I nodded, well might as well now you gave it away anyway. I thought.

"Well" Alice said she was always uncomfortable on how people would react to her gift. "I kind of see the future that's how I knew about you, I saw you 3 months and 4 days ago" Ok Alice you don't have to be quite exact I thought. I was looking at them closely seeing if any of them looking smug or possessive over what Alice had just said but they all looked curies and caring that was new maybe we can trust them. I decided to speak up.

"Alice has a gift she can see things she has visions sometimes, these vision can be of small things like were where heading who we will see, sometimes the weather, but a few months ago Alice started to see your family a lot, normally she has a vision about one thing once maybe twice, but her vision of you kept coming that's why we came to seek you out", wow that was the longest sentence of my life must be Jasper stupid empath. At that moment Jasper looked at me raising one eyebrow. Huh

Carlisle looked over at Alice and said in a soft assuring voice. "Well that's a very remarkable gift I'm glad you came, I believe we will get to know each other and become good friends, your both welcome to stay as long as you like, some of our family also have gifts but I'm sure you already know that" he said the last part a little uneasily Alice gave him a warm smile.

"Yes Jasper is an empath and Edward is a mind Reader, I cant wait to meet Edward and Rosalie" she then added " 2 minutes" we sat there in silence for 2 more minutes well Alice kept bouncing in her seat, I heard a car coming of the main road and onto the Cullen driveway all the Cullen looked towards Alice with slight shock, I guess they had to see it to believe it, she just started jumping up and down even more with excitement, they all looked mildly amused by her reaction, Jasper was looking at her lovingly, what's going on with him.

"Were home is there someone else here" A male said coming into the room and then froze when he saw me. I couldn't take my eyes off him he is the most Georges creature I have ever seen.

I stood up from the seat I felt my legs give out but I steadied myself, Jasper looked over towards me with his eyebrows raised, obliviously reading the emotion in the room. This must be Edward, He was quite tall, taller then me, his copper coloured hair shining in the light, He looks to have an average build but defiantly has muscles he looked perfect.

"H-Hello M-My names Bella" hang on since when do stutter, get a hold of yourself Bella, I heard Alice giggle beside me, he seemed just as dazed as me, he extended his hand to shake but I couldn't take it so I gave him a little wave and smiled, he seemed ok with that and said.

"Its very nice to meet you Bella my name is Edward, and this is my sister Rosalie" Rosalie didn't seem to like Edward introducing her, himself she gave him a glare and turned to me and wow, my self esteem has just taken a beating she was stunning. I know were vampires, and beauty comes with the package, but I have never seen one as beautiful as Rosalie, giving Alice and I a small smile, introducing herself. I heard Edward behind me greeting Alice. I walked up to admire the piano.

I could hear Carlisle filling in both Rosalie and Edward on what we had already talked about, but know doubt Edward had already read there minds. Carlisle then came over and gestured us back towards the sofas. Emmet kissed Rosalie while sitting down, Edward sat with Jasper on another sofa and Carlisle and Esme Together, leaving me and Alice on another seat facing everyone.

**Please Review Thank you**


	4. Chapter 3

Trust Issues - Chapter 3

I was starting to feel nervous I hated being in the spotlight, Alice was bouncing up and down next to me, Jasper was sitting smiling at her he was starting to bounce too feeling Alice's excitement, I turned slightly to Alice putting my hand on her nee trying to calm her down.

Edward turned towards me. "So were did you come from before you came to Forks" he gave me a crooked smile god he was Gorgeous.

"We were travelling through Alaska for a bit before we decided to head here," I liked Alaska the climate was perfectly and lots of wildlife bears in particular.

"We have family who live in Alaska in Denali there also vegetarians have you ever met them" Carlisle asked

"No I do not believe we have we haven't met many people who follow our way of life" I said

"How long have you both been feeding off animals" Carlisle asked

"I started about a week after I was changed, and Alice since she woke up from her change" I answered

"What age were you both turned" Edward asked, what is this twenty questions I thought

"I was sixteen and Bella was eighteen" Alice said" Edward nodded looking over towards both of us he looked frustrated than said,  
"Why can't I read your minds" I was a bit shocked at how he just came out and said it but Alice had warned me before hand about him asking so I said.

"I am a shield" this perked every ones attention towards me so I continued, wanting to get this over and done with I was not comfortable speaking of my gifts but it didn't feel right lying to them. Well technically I'm just not telling them everything.

"I can block mental powers from hurting me" I said. He looked deep in thought and replied "but that doesn't explain why I can not hear Alice." This was feeling awkward if I tell them I was blocking her would they think we are hiding something. ERRR

"That is because I am blocking her too, it sort of comes naturally to me, as we have know each other for so long"

He looked at me with narrowed eyes oh god he knows I'm hiding something and Jasper can pick up on my feelings, get it together Isabella, calm down that's it.

"Oh ok that's a pretty handy gift, I'm sorry I have always relied on hearing other peoples thoughts just to suddenly not hear two people is a little frustrating" he said while rubbing his forehead.

"Well I'm sorry it makes you a little uncomfortable" I said apologetically

"No it's quite alright I understand" he reassured smiling. I smiled back god, I thought, he's gorgeous

"So how old are you both in vampire years" OH NO I do not want to answer this, Alice looked towards me, Jasper shifted in his chair picking up on my panic.

Alice thoughts projected towards me "_Bella we have to trust them you trust me don't you_" trust them I thought why would I trust them, they haven't done anything to make me trust them, but I trust Alice with my life.  
I replied to Alice's message projecting my thoughts, "_Yes Alice of course I trust you_" I said.  
She replied "_Then trust me when I say they wont judge you, you don't have to give your gifts away just tell them how old you are" _I looked over to her she was still smiling toward them they were completely oblivious to our private conversation so I started speaking to them, I couldn't believe I was going to tell them how old I was, it will just bring more questions. But I have to try and trust them for, Alice more then anything she's convinced herself there harmless, and they have been kind enough to let us stay here trust goes both ways.

"Alice is 155 years of age" they all nodded and smiled towards Alice, "I'm 595" they all wiped there heads around looking shocked like they didn't quite hear right, god it sound strange saying it out loud I feel like an OAP, compared to them I am.

"What did you say" Edward asked yep they think they heard me wrong "I said I'm 595 years old" There was silence for a while.  
"Wow your older then Carlisle he could be like your son" Emmet said laughing his head of towards Carlisle.  
Carlisle looked shocked but seemed to look toward me in a new light respect coated his eyes from this new information.

"Your older then Aro of the volturi" he stated, I looked towards him with a nerves giggle.  
"Yes it really pisses the old man off." At that everyone burst out into laughter. Alice come towards me and enveloped me into a big hug and projects her thoughts "_See I told you they would be ok with it I'm so proud of you_" I smiled towards her kissing her on the cheek. I don't think is has gone unnoticed by the Cullen of our quite conversations together but I thing at the moment they have just put it down to a close sisterly bond.

I was starting to feel comfortable here I don't know if that was me or Jasper sending of waves of calm. I wanted to ask about the hunting around here and if it is ok for both of us to hunt in there territory.

"Will it be ok for us to hunt in this area or would prefer us to go further away" the question seemed to have taken them all by surprise as all heads turned in my direction, its not that difficult question is it, I thought

"You are most welcome to hunt in the Forrest here although we do have a treaty with the locals." I turned in surprise locals do people no what they are, no that can't be right.

"Just north of here we share a treaty with a local pack of werewolf's." Alice eyes bulged out shocked from this new information, I was quite taken aback by this, I didn't know werewolf's exits, I thought it was just a myth, I always assumed they were only shape shifters, taking the form of an animal.

Carlisle carried on his explanation "The treaty consist of us not hunting or going on there land and not to kill or to turn a human within Forks or La push, there is a treaty line we must not cross I must ask both of you to honour this as if the treaty is broken there will be a war started between us, we will show both of you were the line is which separates both lands.

"I didn't know Werewolves exited I thought that was just a myth I always thought of them of shape shifters, there are stories of children of the moon but I did not believe them to be true" I said

"Shape shifters I never thought of it like that" Carlisle mused. "Could it be there just merely shape shifters" Carlisle said looking deep in thought.  
Alice turned looking at Rosalie changing the subject "Do you want to go shopping we could have so much fun, we can buy you a whole new wardrobe" she said looking Rosalie up and down. Oh no Rosalie don't take it the wrong way, I thought

Rose looked a bit shocked and slightly offended she turned to Alice "What's wrong with my cloths" she said icily.

I just looked at Alice shaking my head. Alice stuttered out not wanting to offend her "N n nothing I just thought we could use some bonding time. I didn't mean to apply anything I just thought." She looked at me panicked, she had not seen this coming

"Alice calm down I'm sure she didn't thing you were applying anything" I reassured, it looks like that's exactly what Rosalie thought, Carlisle jumped in trying to defuse the situation.

"Well I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind going shopping with you Alice, would you Rose." Looking authoritive towards her.  
Rosalie looked a little pissed at Carlisle and said in a forced sweet voice.

"No Alice I wouldn't mind" she said

Alice got her far away look she always did when having a vision, all the Cullen's looked at her in concern and curiosity etched on there faces.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, I would love to" Alice squealed, making everyone jump. I turned to her and just laughed typical Alice.  
She continued "We will go tomorrow, although will have to wait until 2.00 o'clock, as the sun will be to strong before then." She said happily clapping her hands and shouted loudly "SHOPPING" The cullen's looked a little shocked and mildly amused at her outburst. They all burst out into laughter Emmet the loudest.

Esme turned towards us coming down from her giggles, "Well dears let us show you to your rooms, I'm sure your wanting to freshen up and take a rest." Rest I thought we don't sleep ha they really are humanised. We walked back into the hallway towards a flight of stairs, Esme led us up.

That's Roses and Emmet's room" she said pointing down the left side of the large hall.  
"At the end is Carlisle Study and the Library feel free to use the library when ever you like." She said pointing down the right of the hall "That's mine and Carlisle Room"

We walked up yet another flight of stairs. "That's Jaspers room" she said "The two spare rooms are on this level and the one upstairs I don't know which one's you would prefer Edwards Room is also upstairs."

I looked at Alice letting her decide she had a far away look going into a vision, that girl realise on the future way to much.

"I will take this room and Bella will take the one upstairs" I nodded and Esme showed her into her room she squealed and ran to the bed.

"You can design it how you like but I would prefer you keep it to no more then 2 colours same goes with your room Bella," she said looking over to me I nodded "That will be no problem" I wasn't planning of changing anything its not my place to start messing with the rooms.

"Well come I will show you your room, your right next to Edward you have your own bathroom" she said walking up the next flight of stairs.

"Thank you for putting us up Esme I really appreciate it"

"Nonsense dear it's lovely to have you both" she said giving me a warm smile.

She opened a door on the right side of the third floor, I walked in, looking around the room I noticed how well furnished the room is, the walls coated in a nutural cream, the smell of oak coming from the wooden furniture, a large king size bed situated in the centre of the room with bed side tables, there is a table on the left side of the room with a mirror. A seperate door on the right side of the room which led into the bathroom, light cream curtains hung from the high window that has a beautiful view over the top of the forest trees towards the motions it was perfect I loved it, the bathroom had a shower and large bath tub, with cream tiles and a marble vanity unit.

"This is your wardrobe" I looked over to were Esme was pointing and saw yet another door, I hadn't realise was there she opened it revealing a very large walk in wardrobe.

"You can put all your things in there I hope that's enough room" I looked at he incredulously was she kidding I couldn't fill that if I tried, she looked at me with a knowing look and we both laughed.

"Well I will leave you to settle in if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you again Esme" she looked at me with a smile "don't mention it, its wonderful to have you both here" she left closing the door behind her.

I sat on my bed for what seemed like hours, playing some music from my iPod I plugged into the expensive looking stereo system sitting on the desk when there was a light tap on my door.

I straitened myself up and said "Come in" standing in my doorway was none other then a Greek god.

**Thank you so much for all your reviews they meen a lot to me, this is my first time wrighting, i have never done this before so i hope im doing ok, and i hope you are all enjoying the story, i will update as soon as i can. i have both story's going at once so trying to make time to wright both, so there not to much delay between them. thank you so much.**


End file.
